


Unguarded

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/M, Somnophilia, Wake-Up Sex, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: While Ben sleeps, Rey takes the chance to explore him in a whole new way.





	Unguarded

Ben’s fast asleep when Rey wakes up, sprawled atop the bedsheets with the dappled morning sunlight casting a white-gold sheen across his skin. Propping herself up on her elbows, Rey takes a few dreamy moments to admire the view. She likes him like this. Likes him all soft and naked before he's had a chance to don his usual daily armour.

His chest rises and falls to a soft, slow rhythm. The muscles in his face are slack, smoothing out the sharp angles and the tension lines around his mouth. Dark moles dot his skin like flecks of grease from a still-revving engine. His jaw is grey with stubble, and a long dark trail of hair leads down from his navel to the juncture of his groin. There in its furry thicket, his cock nestles limp and warm with its head tucked away inside a collar of velvety foreskin.

Rey so rarely gets to see Ben's soft cock. For obvious reasons, it's most often erect by the time she gains access. On the level of pure curiosity, the thing fascinates her: it looks strange, all floppy and flesh-hued and mottled with veins, so unlike the hard purplish rod that fills her to the hair's-breadth edge of pleasure and pain when they fuck. It's so much smaller like this. A funny little knob of flesh dangling from a place where Rey has only smooth, slick folds. It's alien. It's _cute._

On another, perhaps more conventional level, the sight of it makes her long to touch. Rey wants to know what that soft flesh feels like in her hands and mouth. She wants to tug on his foreskin to feel how far it stretches, wants to squash him gently beneath her tongue, wants to feel the weight of his tender balls when they're not drawn tight to his body with impending release. 

She wants to learn every part of his strange extra appendage in its basic state. But the window of opportunity is always so small. It's not that Ben ever denies her on purpose – he's been quite enthusiastic in assuring Rey she's welcome to as much of his cock as she wants. If anything, it's his desire to oblige her that gets in the way. She can hardly think the word 'sex' in his vicinity before he's hard and ready.

Careful not to jolt him awake, Rey skims her palm up Ben's thigh and feels the pleasant wiry texture of his leg hair. He shifts on the bed and parts his legs a little, still asleep and breathing evenly. She cups his balls and feels two plump testes the size of large grapes inside a loose pouch of soft, hairy, wrinkled skin.

Delighting in the unfamiliar texture, Rey squeezes ever so gently and feels both testes retreat from the pressure. Ben murmurs something incoherent, his voice as soft and sleepy as his cock. When Rey reaches higher, she finds that it feels exactly how she thought it would: blood-warm and squishy, short but amply bendable, wrapped up all cosy and safe inside its silky foreskin wrapper. Her window is closing – it's firming up a little already, flushing with blood and twitching in her hand.

Damn. But then again, half-hard is fun too: there's a little more now for her to grab, but still plenty of yield in her handful of flesh. A firmish, spongy texture that makes her want to squeeze. She indulges the impulse, and Ben's properly awake now – she can tell by the little hitch of breath and the way he spreads his legs wider to invite her in. 

Okay. Maybe it's not _always_ Ben's fault things between them tend to escalate quickly.

Giving in to temptation, Rey lowers her head and sucks the whole of his half-hard cock into her mouth. Her lips stretch wide around his base as he hardens the rest of the way inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I pitched this as fic but it's actually just a lovingly detailed anatomical description of Kylo Ren's genitals, haha got 'em.
> 
> Feedback warmly welcomed via comments, eggplant emojis and/or impassioned arguments about how I've got it all wrong and Ben's penis is actually [adjective].


End file.
